Project Summary: Cell and Tissue Imaging Core The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core will enhance activities and accomplishments of ongoing research projects by providing histology services, access to a range of advanced microscopic imaging equipment and technical expertise. It will provide essential resources for microscopic evaluation of ocular tissues and increase the innovative capabilities of participating investigators for conducting productive basic and translational vision research. The Core will provide equipment and technical expertise for performing histology, light/confocal and electron microscopy, and live cell imaging. The specific aims are to provide resources for: 1) performing histology of ocular tissue specimens; 2) enabling investigators to evaluate ocular tissues with the use of sophisticated light/confocal and electron microscopy and emerging imaging modalities; 3) training investigators and their research staff on the utility and operation of cell and tissue imaging equipment; and 4) consultations on cell and tissue preparation and imaging for experimental design and appropriateness of techniques to achieve research goals.